Wedding Bells
by Fanficworm
Summary: Set eight years into the future, Terry, the best man at Kid Muscle's wedding to Roxanne, wonders if he'll ever get hitched someday. Probably the first TerryTrixie pairing, and definitely my first attempt at romance, so prepare for ultimate mushiness.


**Disclaimer**: Ultimate Muscle ain't mine. Leave me alone. 

**Author's note**: Do you remember that author's note back in "Potential" about what would happen if Ultimate Muscle were mine? That "Terry and Trixie would have a sappy romance" comment, specifically? _This_ little baby was already being drafted when I wrote that. As for the singing and dancing of the "cow and rice" song in perfect four-part vocal style harmony? Well, I'll think up _something_ for that…

**Wedding Bells**

_By Fanficworm_

Wedding bells pealed from the church's steeple, their rich but near deafening sounds permeating the air. Despite this, no volume the bells could ever possibly attain could drown out the even more deafening cries of congratulations from the friends, family and fans of the bride and groom. 

The newlyweds waved once more to the massive crowd before retreating into their limousine, auras of pure bliss radiating from both their beings. The crowd waved and shouted with even more fervour, and then finally dispersed when the limousine drove out of sight, the fans heading back to their homes and businesses, and the friends and family heading into their assorted vehicles to attend the private reception. 

A lone figure lingered around the church's entrance a while, reflecting on the past, the present, and on the future. He smirked, eyeing the river of dried rice grains and confetti that started at the church's entrance and trickled down do the church gate. Kid Muscle had the last laugh after all, having a wedding like that. It was _so_ like him to let his fans attend, the old glory hog. 

Terry chuckled. None of that really bothered Roxanne, though. She and Kid were so in love, there could have been a nuclear war being held at the church while little green aliens tap-danced to the explosions, and the two lovebirds wouldn't have batted a single eyelid between them. 

Yes, love was in the air, for more than just those two. Actually, during the eight or so years everyone knew each other, Kid Muscle and Roxanne were the _second_ couple married off, despite everyone else's suspicions. 

In fact, to everyone's surprise, the first couple married was Checkmate and _Kiki_ of all people, and _their_ wedding took place two years ago. The two were still happy, and Kiki had absolutely nothing against Check's remaining in the dMp out of loyalty to Sunshine. 

There was even a rumour that there could even be a baby on the way, though neither Terry nor anyone else in the Muscle League could imagine good ol' Check being a daddy. Sunshine made it clear he would be elated if the rumour was true, and Tyrannoclaw actually looked forward to being an uncle of sorts. Something about eggs and making a nest… 

Dik Dik and Wally had found girlfriends, too. Dik Dik's girl was a fan from Tanzania, a fellow dikdik person, and Wally's girlfriend was a girl he met in a mall one day while shopping for his mother's birthday present. 

Surrounded by all this romance, Terry couldn't help but wonder if wedding bells would ever ring for _him_. Sure, wrestling would keep him occupied for a good while, and when his body would start failing him and he'd have to retire, all the money he earned while in the League would serve well for him. 

Still, retirement didn't look too appealing to him as long as he didn't have anyone there by him, not as a friend but as something _more_ than that. And besides, his parents would like grandchildren, though his daddy denied it, repeatedly saying that "it wouldn't matter to me as long as you're happy with your life, son". 

Terry chuckled. He saw through that blatant lie, though. If anything, Daddy wanted grandchildren more than _Ma_ did. 

"Terry! Hurry up and get over here or we're leaving without you!" Dik Dik yelled, snapping Terry out of his reverie. 

Well, his thoughts would have to wait. For now, he had a reception to attend. 

***

The reception went along well enough. Speeches were held, toasts were toasted, formalities were performed, and food was served. That sort of thing. As everyone who knew Kid expected, the food served included the Kinnikuman family's infamous beef bowls. The singing of the "cow and rice" song—courtesy of Kid Muscle and a tipsy King Muscle—spoilt the whole romantic mood a little, though. 

Not that Terry didn't mind having a little break from romance. Despite his celebrity, he couldn't find a good date. If he went out with a fan, she might turn into a stalker, and he didn't want a repeat of what happened three years ago. If he asked someone else, she'd either look down on him because she thought wrestlers were stupid, use up all his money, or she would turn out to just have gone out with him because she had a crush on one of his friends. 

And he certainly didn't want to ask out Trixie, even though she knew she didn't have any dates, either. It would make him seem like a desperate loser or something. 

So it happened that Terry stayed on the sidelines, leaning against a corner of the ballroom and watching everyone have a good time. It made him feel a little out of place among all the couples. Even young Dorothy, Wally's kid sister, had grown up a bit and had a little boyfriend. 

It also made him feel a little unnerved to see everyone so… so… _mushy_. Usually, all the guys had tough appearances, but that was something so very blaringly absent on the dance floor. They were gazing lovingly into their partners' eyes, for Pete's sake! That was the absolute _mushiest_ they could get! 

Terry shook his head, unable not to feel just a _tad_ jealous of them all. He scanned the room to see Trixie sitting alone at a table, sipping at a drink and looking equally uncomfortable with the situation. As if on their own will, he found his feet transporting him to her, slowly at first, then with a slight increase of speed. 

Before he could stop himself, his mouth also went into autopilot and spoke as though on its own will. "Hey there, Trixie. What's the beautiful maid of honour doin' all by her lonesome on a beautiful day like this?" 

She looked up and playfully rolled her eyes at him. "Probably the same thing the best man is." 

Terry smirked, again in control of himself. "Wonderin' why everyone's so mushy?" 

"Yeah! Why _is_ that?" she tittered, placing down her glass. 

He took a seat opposite her. "Dunno. Must be the whole romantic feelin' 'bout today." He watched with some disdain as Checkmate twirl around Kiki, ending it with a dip and causing the two to laugh. "Kinda makes a single fella like m'self wonder if _he'll_ ever get hitched someday." 

Trixie's eyebrows furrowed, and she blinked in apparent confusion. "You? _You_, Terry "the Grand" Kenyon, want to be a _family_ man?" She simpered. "Funny. I always thought of you as the eternally single bachelor slash playboy." 

"Nah," he laughed. "Someone's gotta preserve the Kenyon family line, and since I'm the only child, I reckon it's gonna have to be me." 

A look of confusion flashed across her face, instantly replaced by one of stifled laughter. "I _knew_ you were lying about those two girls in Tahiti being your sisters! _That's_ why we never saw them again! Overseas workers, my foot!" 

Uh-oh. Big mistake telling her that. "Shh!" He waved his hands around wildly, narrowly avoiding the drink and the tabletop. It would be a shame if he wrecked the expensive tuxedo he wore, or the pretty gown Trixie had on. "Nobody has to know about that!" 

"Okay." The barely stifled laughter seemed to settle down a little more as she raised her gloved hands like a caught prisoner, a gesture probably signifying that she wouldn't cross her fingers. "I promise I won't tell everyone." 

She brought her hands down and stood her left arm on the table, leaning on her fist and smiling gently. "For the record, though, I can see you're going to make your future wife a very happy woman." Her gaze diverted from him and focused on nothing in particular, a dreamy expression in her eyes. "And maybe I could play with your kids or something." 

Losing control of himself yet again, Terry rose from his seat, holding his hand out to her. "Well, that'll only happen under one condition." He smiled. "Dance with me. I don't reckon I've met my future wife yet, so I guess she won't mind." 

Trixie took his hand, again playfully rolling her eyes at him as they stepped onto the dance floor. "I thought you didn't like everyone being all romantic." 

"Yeah," he said, clasping one of her hands and encircling his other one around one side of her waist, like a guy was supposed to do in a dance like this (from what he gathered, anyway). "But maybe the whole romantic feelin' 'bout today's contagious." 

The song ended, and a new one began. The dancers were pretty much unaware of this, though. Terry noted that everyone still had that star-crossed look in their eyes, his parents included. 

"You _will_ find the right person for you someday, Terry," Trixie said, causing him to look back at her. He smiled what he thought was a sheepish smile in apology. However she gave him a look that said it wasn't necessary and then sighed and leaned against his shoulder. 

He knew it was supposed to feel uncomfortable, him and Trixie just being good friends and all, but something just felt _right_ about her gesture. He leaned his head in closer, slightly, sort of cuddling the top of her head, and took in the faint smell of perfume in her hair. "And I'm sure you'll find your Mister Right sometime soon." 

Not another word was spoken between the two. They danced, moving in sync with the music, totally oblivious to everything and everyone around them, and focusing only on each other. It was as though a spell had been cast between the two, mesmerising them, weaving them together, but in doing so it gave them happiness rather than caused them harm. 

As soon as the final song stopped, the spell lost some of its potency, but remained powerful nonetheless. Trixie looked up at Terry, eyes half-closed and eyebrows slightly furrowed. "Do you really think I'll ever find someone someday?" 

"What? Are you kiddin'?" he smirked. "A fella'd have to be either taken, gay or just plain ol' plumb crazy to pass up on someone as good as you." 

She furrowed her eyebrows just a little more. "You think?" 

"Course I do." 

Terry found himself gazing into her eyes, her exquisite brown eyes, and he found she stared back at him with the same intensity, an intensity that, if it were light, would have burned his eyes by now. He wouldn't mind if that happened, as long as the memory of looking into her eyes would have also been burned into his mind. 

They both slightly parted their lips, simultaneously tilting their heads and closing their eyes, moving in closer and closer, and— 

"—Hey, Roxanne's going to throw the bouquet!" 

A voice jolted them out of their moment, causing the magic spell between them to dissipate completely. They jumped away from each other like magnets of the same polarity, both totally red in the face. A crowd of girls pushed and shoved past them to gather for the throwing of the bouquet. 

Terry sighed, knowing how Trixie always loved attending those things. "Go on. It's okay." 

She frowned for a second, her eyes alternating between looking at him and looking at the crowd of girls, and finally smiled, swiftly planting a peck on his cheek. "Thank you," she said, and then walked off to join the girls. 

The blush in Terry's cheeks became hotter, as he noted when he touched the spot she kissed. Or at least, he _thought_ she kissed. He could have imagined the whole thing… 

"It seems you have smooth moves Herr Kenyon!" Jeager laughed, slapping him on the back a little too hard for Terry's taste. He turned to see the German accompanied by Wally, Dik Dik, Kid Muscle and Checkmate, all grinning stupidly. Suddenly, he wished he was too dumb to figure out they saw the whole thing. Ignorance was bliss, after all, and Terry vehemently wished he was ignorant. 

"Yea verily! Thou has her in the palm of thy hand!" 

"Didn't know you had it in ya, Terry!" 

"Way to go!" 

"Terry and Trixie sitting in a tree!" Kid Muscle sang, dancing around the very red Texan. As though on cue, the others clasped hands joined in with great glee, dancing around in a circle. Despite being in their early and mid twenties, they had chosen _now_ of all times to sing and dance to a children's chant. _Loudly_, Terry bitterly reflected. 

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes _love_, then comes _marriage_, then comes Terry with a—" 

"—I got it! I got it!" Trixie yelled, racing after the swiftly falling bouquet. The circle around him instantly broke to avoid her. Terry practically had no time to wonder how in the world Roxanne had managed to throw the bouquet that far. 

In a split second, Trixie jumped up and caught the bouquet much like a football player catching a pigskin. Unlike true football fashion however, she also tackled someone not meant to be tackled—namely Terry—to the ground. 

A small crowd gathered around the two on the floor, some people asking questions of concern, and others teasing them. 

"Looks like you two will be the next couple married off!" someone crowed, causing everyone to laugh heartily. 

Terry rose, dusting himself off. Marriage to Trixie wouldn't be too bad, he thought, helping her up. No, actually, it wouldn't be bad at all. 

Taking one more look at her, Terry couldn't help but wonder if wedding bells would ever ring for him… and _her_… 


End file.
